Deepest dream
by Esmeralda-Chan-Nya
Summary: A beautiful half angel half vampire sets out on a journey to recover some stolen Pokémon but ends up discovering her true self and going on a life-changing adventure.


Hello! My name is Esmeralda Ivy-Anastasia Harp and I'm a Pokémon trainer! My hair is white with a purple fringe and it's really long and I tie it in pigtails with adorable purple ribbons and it's a bit messy but curls up at the ends. I wear a brown leather sash that I store Pokéballs on. I also put on an aqua green tank top with a V-neck and blue short shorts and thigh-high pastel blue and and pink striped socks, plus cute black strap shoes and a hairclip that's pink with a little Pokéball decoration on the end that's totally kawaii! ((Which means 'cute' in Japanese if you didn't know! xD)) My eyes are gold and people are always telling me how cute they are. There's one more thing you should know about me - I'm a vampire and I have hidden angel wings!

I go downstairs and pick up an apple and start eating it and sit down on the sofa. I turn on the T.V. to watch the news and see that my village is currently being filmed because of a break-in at the local Pokémon lab which is run by Professor Rainbow. She s wearing a long white lab coat and a tight crop top that's purple and shows off her big boobs. ((xDDD)) She's also wearing brown sandals and a shiny black miniskirt and her waist-length rainbow coloured hair swishes around as she speaks.

"It looks like there's been a break-in at the lab, but it's okay because nothing was stolen!" she says to the camera and winks. Her assistant who is wearing a red hoodie and baggy red jeans and has his messy black hair hidden under a grey beanie whispers something to her and her red eyes widen in shock. "I've just been informed that three of the Pokémon we were storing in the lab have been kidnapped!" she gasps. "We need someone to go after the criminal!" As soon as she says this I get to my feet and turn of the T.V. and run outside and lock the door behind me. I run all the way to the lab, pushing people out of the way so I can get to her.  
>"Professor Rainbow!" I yell and wave. She looks over with tears in her eyes and nods.<br>"Esmeralda, what are you doing here?"  
>"I saw on the news that there's been a break-in and some Pokémon were stolen and you need someone to go after the person that stole them so I volunteer to go!" She nods excitedly.<br>"Will you go? We'll give you supplies and a Pokédex so you can learn on your journey!"  
>"OMG, thanks so much!" I giggle, "I'll go right away!"<br>"Do you have any Pokémon to take with you?" her assistant asks and I nod. He gives me a Pokéball that has a little T-shirt engraved on it. "Here, you can hold your clothes in this so you don't need bags." I smile gratefully and take it but our fingers touch so he blushes and shoves his hands in his pockets. I laugh gently and smile at him.  
>"I'm Esmeralda, if you didn't know." I say.<br>"I'm B."  
>"Is your name just B?" I ask curiously as I gaze into his amber eyes.<br>"It's short for Buffalo... My parents were hippies and wanted me to have a 'natural' name." He looks embarrassed so I pat his shoulder.  
>"I think Buffalo is a really nice name!"<br>"Well, Esmeralda's a really pretty name..."  
>"Aww, thank you!" I say with a smile. I take out a pen from my pocket and write a string of numbers on the back of his hand. "Give me a call some time so we can talk!" He blushes deeper and nods. I then turn to Professor Rainbow and bow my head.<br>"Are you going to go now?" She asks and I nod. "Okay, be careful!" She says and I beam.  
>"I will! I'll find those Pokémon for you and bring them back A-S-A-P!" I turn and fight my way through the crowd that is now clapping. "Bye Rainbow! By B!" I shout and walk off towards the long grass. I let my Vulpix Adena out of her Pokéball so she can walk with me and she chirps happily. This is going to be the best adventure ever!<p>

((I hope you enjoy this story! The next chapter will be longer! :3 Here's a picture of Esmeralda: art/Esmeralda-434755949 Thanks for reading!))


End file.
